Brotherly Love
by pixie-atme
Summary: story been moved under PEbbles of the Sand account.


**_Brotherly Love_**

By Pixie-atme

Aside from his weariness, he struggles to support the bigger man outside the tunnel, his strength started to drain out from his body but his brain commanded nonetheless to go on. Every part if his young physique aches though at that moment he worried more for the wounded man than himself.

If the situation were different, he would likely bash the man for being so nosy resulting for a catastrophic end. Appearing in front of him to take that heavy blow intended for him is a dumb move, but he knew that foolish move just save his life.

He dragged the almost lifeless body, carefully not to loose more blood. Outside, the sky was still dark – an aftermath of rain. The end of the long murky underground passageway was seashore. The sea was very still, seagull started flying around the tranquil water. He keeps his truck until he heard the dark headman groan.

Spotting a huge boulder, he made his way toward it, progressing a little with the heavy burden on his shoulder. Then, he laid him in sitting position ever so gently. The man's back resting in the boulder. Killua looked at the ashen face of his friend.

"Leorio…?" He inquires. He was frightened dammit, but he needs to be strong.

The man slowly opens his eye. Weak smile registered at his mouth. The light head man somewhat looked at the wound. He don't know what to do anymore, the cover he wrapped around the man's stomach was already dripping with blood. He then looked again at his friend; the man was already avaricious for breath. Fear struck him, his whole body tremble. He gets hold of the man's shoulder then shouted:

"Don't die Leorio, dammit! I'll kill you myself if you die now!" He said without figuring out his words.

Midnight black eyes stared back at him, a grim smile on his face.

"Why…. Shouldn't I? The wounded man asked him still managing to banter at his situation.

The young assassin cope an answer, "Because…well because…." He stammered still trying to control the coldness of fear swelling inside him. "Well, because Gon would never forgive me and Kurapika would likely slashed me to death with his chain when they…."

He was cut short with the tender looked the young doctor registered for him. "They…w-wont K-Killua…. is that all? " The dying man asked him, trying to straighten out his words.

He looked aghast asking himself the same question. Sure, because Leorio was his friend but something more to that lay ahead of it.

"…. Beside, it's my responsibility…." The man added then stopped momentarily to take in some air, "…to watch over my brother right?"

Then suddenly it dawned upon him. _Brother. Niichan. Elder Brother…Family. _ He could clearly remember now. It was three weeks before the present tragedy happened.

**_Leorio started acting in charge. He scowled whenever he over ate any sweets, he'll begin with the those-thing-won't-do-good-to-your-body. Then the man always make it to the point that he will have a complete meal; no sweets or whatsoever either in breakfast, lunch, or dinner. They did quarrel but it always end with him eating whatever is in front of him or he'll get weeks of cold treatment_**** from elder man.**

**_It took him days to realize what his eldest friend is up to. When Gon started teasing him Leorio's brother._**

**_Of course he and the man with black orbs have a confrontation. He, the ever-leaving Zoldick would never ever consider him to be his brother. But as he argues with the doctor his heart refuse to submit with his brain. Leorio probably was the closest thing for a brother to him, nearest to be consider as his family; the intolerable vegetable meal, the unending demand for respect… He ended the fight by declining to answer anymore. _**

**_Then the latter realizing he won the argument teases, "Why don't you call me Leorio-niichan?"_**

**_He answered him mocking, "Ha! In your dreams!"_**

Killua shake his head from the memory. Leorio's eyes were closed, his breath uneven.

"Hung in their Leorio. Gon and Kurapika are coming…." He soothingly assures him.

_You can't even save that person you cared for, how pathetic_ the voice from his head ridicule. "Shut UP!" he answers, covering both his ear with his hand. _ Poor you, I told you before that likes of you can't have a friend. Now, look who's hurting? "_Shut Up! Shut UP! Shut Up!" he chanted. Then he felt an almost cold hand touching his arms. Eh opened his eyes, he saw a complete trust on the dying face.

" Your strong boy… doesn't give up! I trust you K-Killua!"

"Please…NO Leorio, NO!" Killua pleadingly asked. There were liquids falling at his cheeks. Securely caressing the curve of his face.

"Finally…I manage to make you cry…" 

The silver head boy wipes away his tears, but his eyes continued to mist. Leorio gripped started to loosen.

"Come of, Speak up!" he demanded. He searches for a pulse, he find a very weak one. "Leorio…. Leorio-niichan…" he whispered "please don't leave me…. onegai!"

Sly smile formed at the young doctors lips. Then his hand drops at his side. His tranquil state made him look as though he was only in deep slumber.

Killua bit back the stifle of scream coming from his throat. He looked at the serene face of his friend. His fists were tightly closed. Fatigue sweep over him but he managed to stand to look at the two youth running towards them. He unrestrained his fist and gaze around. The dark clouds started to move, rays of light falls around them, one manage to caress the still figure leaning on a boulder, giving him an immortal glow. Part of his black unslicked hair falls down on his forehead, soft wind plays on it. The white blood stained top were hanging open giving an impression of reverie.

"Killua, Leorio!"

He heard it but he can't implicit those words. 

"Killua?" an innocent voice inquest.

"Leorio…what happened…NO!"

Again, he heeds it. It came from a sweet spoken young man. He perceived the scream of denial coming from the golden haired young gentleman. But Killua gives no hearken to his wails. The pretty mans morn for loosing his best friend, someone important to his life is beyond meaning for the young assassin.

The young Zoldick settled his gaze at the luminous sun. He doesn't know if his mind is playing tricks on him but he saw him. He was staring at them, both hands in his trouser. The while long sleeved polo was unbuttoned to the end. A grin on his mouth.

"I'm going to watch over this two" Killua murmured, "I promise…"

The apparition smiled more. The young doctor saluted him then faded as the sun's rays strengthened.

His body gives in. Drowning in complete oblivion, he fell into strong arms of his friends.

NOTE: I do not own any character I used here. I hope you've enjoyed this – though much to my dismay this literally made me cry *sniff *

Please review = )


End file.
